


Left To Rot

by Moondust (ASilentVoice42)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Apocalypse, Body Horror, Character Death, Death, Drugs, Ghouls, Human Experimentation, Human Sacrifice, Multi, Mutation, Survival Horror, Thriller, Triggers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentVoice42/pseuds/Moondust
Summary: In an post-apocalyptic world, one must scarified everything that they love just to survives. There is nothing left to saved,not even their wondrous souls. Eating themselves up to death, they become a mutant as well. What is it there to save? You might ask yourselves. Well you can possibly knew. In this circus of hell, it is better to play your role expertly or die like the rest of the scavenger. Better watch out for those the friends you made, dear. Their claws might be sharper then you think they are.





	1. Friends And Foes

I hate this place.

 

That was your first and only thought through the dead forest. You walked down a clear path made by some unknown beast, avoiding the roots, bushes and narrow trees along the way.

 

“I hate this place,” You murmured again to yourself as you followed through the narrow and rocky path of the dead Norwegian woods.

 

You have been wandering for a few days now, your only companions silence and a faint loneliness of being the only person in the woods it seemed. But you didn't mind, since you preferred it that way. You would rather be alone then to be followed by one of those ghoulish monsters again. 

 

You hate them so much. They're rotten, annoying radiation walking nightmares that only slow down your pace to get to the base. A place that sheltered you from the radiation and ghouls. Including those radiated animals. Luckily, you always has Lucia here to kill them along with your razor sharp daggers.

 

Ah, Lucia, your sniper rifle, a Mosin-Nagant, heavily made but useful during long range hunting and killing ghouls. You had gained enormous strength during your endless wandering through countries and forests, and that only helped you in using your weapon of choice.

 

Well, everybody would become stronger if they were forced to survive or die for months on end. The endless struggle for survival taught you how to avoid making unnecessary noises so you wouldn't attract predators and ghouls.

 

You continued your walk, the unbroken silence of the forest pressing heavily down all around you. But things aren’t always what it seems. Like a droplet of water in a still water pond, you heard strange noises contain of the rustle of leaves and near silent footsteps.

 

Immediately, you ducked down from the your position and pulled out Lucia for battle. Looking through the scope of the gun, you spotted a three headed wolf.

 

Another mutation, must be a third generation, you thought.

 

It was sniffing and drooling with its nose and mouth, dragging its enormous heads through the woods and roots of the trees. 

 

You snarled at the creature.

 

Disgusting and pathetic. Ever since the accident at the laboratory, this is what you had to dealt with everyday.

 

Kneeling down, you readied your gun. You locked onto your target. In just a split second when the trigger was about to be pull, you heard a loud shotgun. To add to your surprise, figure of a woman appears from behind the trees.

 

“What the hell?” You whispered.

 

She was in a simple green t-shirt with a shotgun in her hand. Baggy military jeans with boots were worn by her as well. Long latinum braid hair was to the side of the face and their was a purple ribbon was tied to the right side of her head.

 

She examined the still animal, making sure it was truly dead. In order to make sure that she would cause you no harm, you made your decision and came closer, putting away Lucia for a less threatening impression. You dusted yourself and stood up, you finally concluded that you can come closer to her.

 

An ally is as good as its gets.

 

“Hey,” You called out, getting her attention. 

 

She whipped her head, eyes flashed with rage and cautiousness.

 

“Hold it right there!” She lifted up her shotgun. 

 

You held out your hand. “I’m not a Hounslow! Chill, kid.” 

 

She narrowed her eyes.

 

Hounslow were the organisation that was from the “word from high above” that was set out to bring peace and calm to the world. But if there anything that could compare to them, it was hell. A society built on a fucked up idolized god.

 

The ghoul.

 

Sacrifice their own children and followers to ghouls and mutated animals, all in order to please their ‘god’. They would do anything to please it that desired the blood of the blind believer and those who refused to join them.

 

They were the people that were sane enough to not fallen victims to one of their traps.

 

They spread words of kindness, pleading and begging their prey to their own demise. Most of the desperate answered but they were met with those gruesome fate of death. You had witnessed one of their rituals. A man and a woman were chosen to step inside a cage. The painful moan of the ghoul cried out as the couple stepped into the cage.

 

“Bloodshed, Bloodshed. Oh my dear God, please accept my offering to you. Please let our sin be washed with the blood of the lamb we had offer.”

 

Those memories were horrible. Sometimes, you can still hear the cries of the priest, beckoning you to come join them.

 

As you were having flashbacks to that terrible time, she suddenly spoke to you.

 

“Alright. I will temporarily trust you.” 

 

Thank god.

 

“You’re one of the people from the base, right?” 

 

You lowered your hands, grabbing Lucia.

 

“I am actually looking for it as well,” She said without a disruption, making you wonder who she really is due to her professionalism. An officer of a foreign military country, perhaps?

 

You decided to go to the dead mutant wolf. Examining it, you took out you military knife and cut tthrough the fur and the meat of its flesh. Spilling out it’s blood, you carefully poured it inside a small lab tube.

 

You can feel her eyes on you.

 

You turned around and asked sarcastically, "Never seen a scientist working before?” 

 

You didn't give her a second glance after that as you turned back to the task on hand, annoyed with her gaze upon you. Cutting the meat off it’s body, you took your gloves out of your backpack and carefully take a zipper bag out. With careful precision and gentleness, you cut the mutant skin and harvest the meat. After a few moments of her staring and you working to clean up, you put the tube at the side of your belt, while the bag of meat went inside your backpack.

 

She watched you carefully as you stood up, dusting off the dust on your shirt and pants. 

 

You shifted your attention to her after becoming fed up with her staring.“ Come on. We need to get to the base as soon as possible.” 

 

She nodded and calmly walked over to you.

 

“______,” You introduced yourself.

 

“Erika,” the woman said in turn.

 

After a few moments of silence, she asked you, "Why do you need those mutated meat and blood?”

 

“Researching purposes,” You said and climbed down some tree roots.

 

“I understand.”

 

The two of you walked side by side, not saying a single word. You kept walking, avoiding the high radiation area. You looked at your radiation clock. It was high, but not enough to kill you. You should have brought a radiation suit to avoid thing like this. Not to mention, the meat and the radiation blood has begun to affect you as well. You need to get there fast. You need to get to the base right away or you will die. Hurriedly, you ran. Lille followed your pace immediately, despite her blatant confusion.

 

“May I ask?” she suddenly spoke.

 

“If you're going to ask why I’m running, it is because we’ve been poisoned by radiation and this area is highly contaminated as well. We need to get to the base as soon as possible so I can get some help. Otherwise, we will die from radiation poisoning.”

 

“Then we better be quick,” She responded, speeding up to move beside you. 

 

The two of you ran through the trees and woods, as silently as possible. 

 

You looked at your radiation clock in worry. It was slowly going down.

 

That was good, since that means you’re almost at the base. It would all be fine. If the the base has radiation medicine, you will be okay.

 

Maybe you would have been better off not letting your hope get the better of you. 

* * *

Not only was the place empty, it was also filled with ghouls. The soulless monsters that you had a bad encounter with, but that is another story for another time.

 

“SHIT!” The ghouls immediately run at you two.

 

You immediately pulled out Lucia and shot the first one in the head. Throwing your backpack down, you ran toward them with two daggers in your hand, slipping down and slicing their torso, making them bleed out their disgusting black blood. Stabbing and cracking a ghoul in the head, the blood dripped off your hand. You ripped off the side of it’s head, making the half of its head split, spilling out blood and flesh. You quickly threw a knife at another one, piercing it eye. When you retrieved the knife, a loud bang can be heard from behind you. You look behind, seeing that Lillie was holding a gun, pointing toward a ghoul that was about to capture you. Shit, that was close. You pulled out your scope pistol and shot at one of them, blood littered on the wall. With the help of Lillie by your side, you soon finished all of them off. But unlucky you were bitten by one of them. Lillie rushed by your side, trying to help you out with the wound.

 

“Aehh! Don’t touch it you get infected too,” You said, hissing at the wound.

 

“Then how can I help?” You pulled out a green tube, drinking it. The wound heal immediately.

 

“Where did you get the Fareham morphine?” She asked suspiciously. 

 

You felt offended but kept you composure.

 

“I made it myself. I got a bachlor degree in medicine.” You coughed out.

 

“But everything has it’s price.” The side effects of the drug was toxic, the smell is unbearable and even the healing is painful because it forced the muscles and tissue to work twice as fast to replace the damaged skin. It was like sewing your own skin together. Only it is without painkillers.

 

But you were a big girl and you had been through worse. You look at your new skin, open and closing your palm to sooth the pain. Lillie kneeled down, taking a bandage out and wrapped it carefully around your hand.

 

“Search the table,” You said to her. Nodding she stood up, walking to the table, putting her gloves on, and removed a dead female ghoul from the table. It left a nasty blood trail on the table and papers.

 

“Uh, disgusting.” She searched through the papers, though some were stained with blood, making it harder to read. She tried to make out the lines of some of the documents, but it was useless. She sighed and move onto the cupboards, inside were neatly filed folders that were organised in alphabetical order.

 

Taking one out, she stopped when seeing you dragging a dead ghoul body outside. Her subconscious said she should help, but she shrugged and opened the folder. In it was information about your research.

 

Huh, interesting you were actually a doctor of animal genetic research, in which you also have a bachelor degree in medicine. Guess you weren't lying. But something was unusual, five years of working for the Cecile Medical Co.oP Ltd.

 

Why were you in a highly known medical company instead of an animal gene research cooperation? Feeling a bit suspicious, as she turned the next page, something startled her as it lay itself on her shoulder.

 

“May I take that?” You asked.

 

She nodded.

 

“So you found my files. I’m suspect you have questions for me?” You were so indifferent to everything that she didn't even know how to respond to it.

 

“Nothing? Even if you knew I work for Cecile?”

 

Cecil, famous medical doctor and head of a big charity lead by herself. Her works have been known for saving countless lives, even close to curing some of the most rare and dangerous diseases. But after the break out of genetic failures and mutated animal, she disappeared. Not a single word or news about her. But not anymore.

 

“I don’t know what you're thinking but be careful. Anyone can kill you, Lillie Zwingli.” 

 

Her eyes widened.  Just who are you to know her last name?

 

She stood up abruptly, only to slam you against the dirty musty wall. Your face stayed calm, like this was expected.

 

“You know where my brother is.” It was a statement and it was so much more of threat as it lingered in a slightly deep tone.

 

“I do know.” She knitted her brow together.

 

“But you can’t get it from me.” She lifted you up, pushing you against the wall even closer.

 

“Then I will do it myself.” She dropped you down on the floor.

 

“You wouldn't find anything about him from me.” She glared at you. “He is hiding from you.”


	2. Inhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poisonous, but not dead, it is a suffering to see you like this.

Don’t look at me like that, I would love you now.

Don’t look at me like that, I would be crying now.

Don’t look at me like that, you would be dead now.

 

The toll on the poison was enough to turn, not to kill. Your eyes like diamonds are now dirty water. You lips of red not are but purple of violet. You’d been mine one and now you still, yet you are not. It pains me to see you drift away in the flesh of rot, still trying to survive, like the vulture circling our heads now, I miss your warmth, I miss your heartbeats. I miss you beautiful face, now distorted with rot, you’re still mine, yet you are not. My dear, are you still there, somewhere in the dead? Not quite surviving, but not quite dying too. My dear, do you still remember voice of sorrow? Drowning in the dead of dying? My dear, you still there? Because I missed you terribly.

 

The distorted face of my love still held its beauty, yet, I want her words of love saying back to me, but she can’t speak, yet she can still be loved, I touch her soft but now green hands, she still know it was me. Yet she can’t properly touches me without poisoning me, I know it pains her, yet I can only comfort her with the tip of my fingers. It is funny, it like starting everything again with her, touching her slowly, letting her loving me softly. I remember the feeling of her finger tips, trying to hold my hand without tearing her skin again. Oh my Meile[1], now it was I who protect you.

 

“Meile, I wonder if you are forgetting me.” Her words, stuck. Her action, ragged. Her eyes, dull. But she somehow gripped my hand, making me weep. She was still there, but she is no longer the girl who I remember anymore.

 

“Doosn cwy. (Don’t cry)” Her words sticks together like a spider web, I gripped her hand.

 

This won’t be the end. But it was still the pain I have to endure.

 

Slowly, I wiped away my tears and smiled sadly, swallowing my pain and touch her cheek, fingertips still.

 

“We’ll get through this together.”

* * *

 

The walk was horribly slow, yet my love still tries, her foot distorted and limping, but she still tried, and that is what matters. The base was near. Soon, we don’t have to wander anymore, I still  hope that she has the mental will strong enough before I have to kill her. Our footsteps are slow but steady, keeping eyes for the wanderers and animals has been very nerve-wracking and stressful. Soon, my footsteps took a halt, the view of the base was there, just across the river, I smiled brightly and look at my love, she was ecstatic, with a slow and steady pace, I guide her to the river bank. A bridge was built hazardly, I swallowed in nervousness, will it break?

 

“Meile, listen.” Her eyes bored into me, she knows it won’t hold both of us.

 

“I need you to trust me, Walk over alone and I’ll follow you.” She grunted in distress, I hold her hands tightly and assure her.

 

“Listen, Meile. I know you need me, but trust in me. You’ll be fine.” She groaned but gripped my hand one last time and let go.

 

“Iw tust yu. (I trust you)”  I nodded and guided her patiently to the bridge. With each step, she grew more nervous, but finally, she was on it, slowly pacing her way across it.

 

“That’s good, now wait!” I shouted, crossing it with cautious. She waited anxiously, trying to come near the bridge again. I bit my lip, the bridge is still stable, slowly I came towards her and clamped her hand, huffing stressfully. She smiled in relief, my heart feeling lighter and happy. 

 

"Natalya I-" A shot echos the air, her face was twisted in second, I didn't know anything until she fell, blood bleeds from her ribs.

 

NO!

 

"Fuck off him, you braindead!" The voice came from his right, I looked up with angry eyes and held her side, not caring about the poisoning. A woman of her thirty holding a heavy gun pointed at Natalya, her face cold and heartless. Behind her were a young girl in the age of twenty held her shotgun beside her waist, ready to aim at them. 

 

"What the hell are you doing?! She is my Meile!" Her face spelled 'what the fuck is that' and came closer to me.

 

"She's a ghoul, not your Mel or whatever the fuck that is! You're gonna get poison kid, stop touching her!" I groaned in anger, Natalya whine, her face twisted with pain and agony.

 

"Natalya is not gonna kill us, just drop the gun!" I pleaded, trying to calm the situation down when the woman suddenly realised what is going on. 

 

"Oh fuck me! Erik! Can you patch the braindead up?! This shithead is in love with it!" Erik girl looks shocked and dazed. Like she can't believe her ears. 

 

"That thing? That ghoul? How are you in love with it?!" I gritted my teeth and shouted in fury. 

 

"It doesn't matter! Help her!" She groaned but came up close and inspect the wound closely. Using a small strange device, she looked at the screen of it and put a black marble inside the wound, it vibrated a little before growing out legs and opened the bullethole wider, small tentacles entered the wound and on the screen, a sickening red of walls appeared trailing into a dark end. A small shining object glows, I began to realise what is happening. She is performing surgery on her. 

 

"Ho-how do-" She shushed me, hands controlling the screen, Natalya grunted and groaned, squirming and kicking but I held her down. Soon, the marble pulls out the bullet,floating near her hand and dropped down on her palm. 

 

"Do you have a sterilised and the Farenham morphine, Dhitri?" The woman nodded and handed two tubes, white and green. She began taking out a cotton ball and dabbed the white tube on it, wetting the ball. Cleaning the bloody wound, she began pouring the green morphine on the wound, it healed quickly and steadily. I sighed in relief, but then panicked as Natalya cough out blood, I looked angrily at Erik.

 

"What the fuck did you gave her?!" The Erik girl sighed in annoyance.

 

"Fareham morphine heals wounds quicker but the pain is unbearable. Deal with it, it'll be fine, just bring the corpse in the base." I groaned, they called my Meile a corpse.

 

"She has a name." The woman looked at me borely, like she is tired of my nonsense. 

 

"Natalya, I know, now let's go." I huffed, failing to hide his feelings. But Natalya grabbed my hand and grunted, I slowly guide her up, watching her steps carefully, she was stable but still scared of them, uneasy also. I guided her to the base door, watching the two women opened the giant door by turning the combination on the door. 

 

The four walked inside, the giant door closed itself tightly, I felt a sense of safety as I walked into the elevator, though the two women were isolating themselves from me, avoiding Natalya. I know their reasons but I can't help but to be angry at them. How dare they treat her like animals. 

 

"How did you find this place?" The taller woman spoke, Dhitri, I remembered clearly. 

 

"There was a radio message over our Shorne device. We located the latitude and longitude of the base from your message and reached here." She snorted and mumbled something under her breath, completely uncaring and bored. 

 

"As soon as we to the laboratory, you put your ghoul girlfriend in the containment cell, I don’t want her to go rampage over night ." I boiled up, ready to blow up at Adabelle when Erik shushed me immediately. 

 

"She knows her medicine, she'll help you, just calm down." I didn’t. Instead I continue to raged on.

 

“She is a human! If you utter a word of disgrace to her, I personally makes your life hell to live for!” Dhitri glared daggers at him, like telling me to shut it. I didn't.

 

"Don't even think that you could scare me. My Meile deserve an apology." Dhitri waved me off, checking her hologram and type in a few words. 

 

"You know what? I don't even care, your one brain cell is dead and I don't want to waste time. We're here." As so, the elevator opened, the view of a lab, cleaned with medical devices and flasks everywhere. Scalpel and knives sit on the tables idly. It is hauntingly to see them. 

 

"Come and help us." Erik, the younger girl was the first to step in, cleaning the table off of papers and pens. Dhitri still typing on her hologram, controlling something, I held his Meile's hand and stepped inside, looking anxiously around the room, is this where my Meile is treated?

 

"Containment cell, now." A secluded door opened, lights were turned on and controller running, the man looked at my Meile and gulped. I began whispered at Meile. 

 

"Meile? You're gonna be ok, just step in. They'll help." Natalya nodded and relaxed, walking slowly inside the cell. The door closed and Dhitri closed her hologram, relieved. 

 

"It's a luck that I've just cured a couple of animals before her, just leave her in there for a day. The medicine will help her." I sighed in relief, smiling. 

 

"Thank you."

 

"She needs to stay in there to pasteurize. And she won't be able to come out, if she does, the disease will come back." My smile faded, she will be cured, but she'll be locked up as an animal. 

 

"I understand." Dhitri didn’t respond, she checked the controller and paperwork, completely focus on curing Natalya. Which is weird, I thought, why so focus on helping but insulted Meile early on?

 

“I didn’t catch your name.” A voice pulled me out of his thought, it was Erik.

 

“Oh, right, Tolys. Nice to meet you, Erik.” 

 

“Erika.” The younger girl nodded, leading me out of the lab and to the elevator, in secluded quiet.

Food resource was short, only a few can of soup and water, it tasted terrible, but better than the mushroom and nuts on the trees. I didn't complained, neither does Erika. We sat in comfortable silence, focusing on just food alone, I played with the red liquid, stirring and poking it absent-mindedly. Erik scoffed. 

 

"Don't play with your food, don't people teach you manners?" I sighed, feeling exhausted. 

 

"Either you leave me alone, or we waste time. What do you want?" She groaned, putting the spoon down and crossed her hands.

 

"We'll have this talk. You have been a nuisance and a headache, all you'd asked is your precious Melon-"

 

"Meile."

 

"Whatever, you annoyed me nonstop with your antics, your troubling behaviour and your complaints. What do you have to gain from this? Satisfaction? Privilege? A fucking medal? What do you fucking want?” I stood up and grinted  teeth with anger burned so bright it could melt the sun.

 

“An apology. My Meile deserve it and you know it, you are the one who is an arse and a goddamn bitch! I want equality for my Meile, I want you to treat her like a human!” She groaned, not answering, the air thicken, tension build high, finally, she answered.

 

“I’m not sorry, I have every right to be. But I will think about it when your girlfriend is cured.” It is better than nothing, I thought.

 

“... Thank you.” She continued sipping her soup, like nothing happened, I felt strange, all of this, all of this tension, this fight, only to be gone in a second. She is more mature than I thought.

 

The silence continues, but it is still uncomfortable. I guess this is normal with a personality like these two. Wondered if they were dating, they seem fit for each other, an arsehole edgy girl and a bitchy old hag. The fact that they help each other in work and was teaming up with each other proves it. I decided, they were really dating.

 

The door opens to reveal Dhitri, with all her glory of arseholery, stride in with a grumpy face, she only took a can of soup on the table and walked out. I huffed, finishing his soup before coming close to her.

 

“How is she?” I didn’t care about politeness nor was greeting, no need for a bitch.

 

“She is human, she needs food.” Her answer was short, void of emotions and friendliness. It seems tired though.

 

“What else?” She looked longingly in the distance, gripping the soup can tighter.

 

“She said she is sorry.” He felt his heart tugged, Natalya…

 

“You can visit her, but wait for the pasteurize  system to do their work before you can do any physical contact, she is still very poisonous and might cause infection.”

 

“Thank you, Dhitri.” She looked at him with tired eyes, something unreadable in her eyes, something that makes her look lamenting.

 

“It’s no problem.” She replied before returning to the elevator, disappearing to the lab.

 

“She is misunderstood.” I startled, Erika cleaned the table, taking a broom and sweep the floor, I decided to come, cleaning the counter and helping her, might as well do something to kill the time.

 

“I know, I saw that look in her eyes.” Erika chuckled mirthlessly, taking the trash to a bin.

 

“She is always like that when curing something.” Always?

 

“Why so?” She looked at me with confusion.

 

“How the fuck should I know?” 

 

“ I thought you knew since…” I nodded his head to the elevator and to her direction, trying to mean something.

 

“You’re dating each other.” Erika looked at me in disgust, and I gotta says, her head knock were quite painful.

 

“Just because we live with each other doesn’t mean we are dating.” I bit his lip, how could I’d been so stupid.

 

“I assumed…” She shook her head, getting back on mopping the floor.

 

“We’ve only been partner for only two weeks, she is still hiding many things from me, lying to me. She is not very trustworthy, but she is lamentable. It’s quite saddening to see her fixing this mess.” Then I had to ask myself, why would she goes through such length, was it because of humanity? Was it because of her kindness? Or was it something else?

 

“Had she ever told you why?” She shook her head, finishing the floor and put the equipment back in the closet, I finished up the counter and stacks the spices back to their position.

 

“Never.” I nodded and followed her to the elevator, wait for her to bring me up to the bedroom.

 

“Your bed is made, water on the nightstand and bathroom on the right. Just go online if you need anything.” I thanked her as the elevator door opened. She nodded and closed the door, leaving me alone.

 

“Good resting.” Was all she said before the door closed.

* * *

 

I woke up late that night to find it was 12 AM, nothing has changed, just the light turned off, my clothes hangs in the closet, the Shorne shone, telling me what time it was. I got up and stretched, looking around the room to find company, but there is no one there. I feels… sadden. Natalya would be here to comfort me, my beautiful fiancee would be here for me. I rubbed his hand and look at my Shorne, watching as if any news picked up or anyone had messaged me. Nothing, nothing at all. But this is the post-apocalypse, what did I expect?

 

I opened the elevator, pressing first floor to get some fresh air. The elevator clicked and I was outside, into the opening. I sighed, looking at the deserted land, it is so upsetting to see dead trees. No animals and the erie air just shivered me up, why did I think that was a good idea to come up here?

 

“Help…. Help…” A voice weakly begged, making me looked into the woods, a figure crawling behind the trees. A survivor!

 

“Hang in there!” I shouted, running toward him to see that the man was infected, just like Natalya before.

 

“Hel-” I shushed him and quickly carries the man over his shoulders. Supporting his weight and making sure the infection area doesn’t poison me. The man was heaving, almost turning. I quickly get him to the base and calls his Shorne, messaging Erika.

 

‘Help, we found a survivor.’ The elevator door opens, showing Dhitri angry face.

 

“What did I tell you about running out?! You-” Her face turned horror, the man opens his eyes, muttering out weakly.

 

“Dhitri, help me…”

* * *

 

[1] Meile: Love in Lithuanian


End file.
